1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating turbomachine, especially a gas turbine.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Rotating turbomachines customarily have a rotor which has at least two rotor blade rows with a plurality of rotor blades, and also at least one rotor heat shield with a plurality of heat shield elements, wherein the respective rotor heat shield is arranged axially between two adjacent rotor blade rows. In addition, such a turbomachine customarily includes a stator which has at least one stator blade row, which is arranged axially between two adjacent rotor blade rows, with a plurality of stator blades.
For forming an axial seal in the region of the stator blade row, it is possible in principle to equip the stator blades of the stator blade row radially on the inside with a stator sealing structure which is closed in the circumferential direction, and to equip the heat shield elements radially on the outside with a rotor sealing structure which is closed in the circumferential direction and which interacts with the stator sealing structure for forming the axial seal. In addition, it is possible in principle to separate a gas path of the turbomachine, through which the rotor blades and the stator blades extend, from the rotor or from a gas cooling path by radial seals which can be formed between rotor blades which are adjacent in the circumferential direction or between heat shield elements which are adjacent in the circumferential direction.
To increase output or for increasing the efficiency of such a turbomachine, a requirement permanently exists for reducing leakage flows in the region of seals.